


Unbreakable

by BloodyAugust



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 10 years later, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Guilt, Healing, Lesbian Sex, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Post-Bae Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Ten Years Later, Vixcine, chasefield, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAugust/pseuds/BloodyAugust
Summary: Max Caulfield never regretted saving Chloe Price. It was the guilt of sacrificing the people of Arcadia Bay that she could not get over. After running from the never ending nightmare for 10 years, Max was finally ready to face the music. She was about to meet the survivors of the storm she created.





	1. I Of The Storm

Maxine Caulfield stepped out of her Uber to a familiar building. The building that is familiarly foreign to her now.

It had been 10 years since she last stepped foot into Blackwell.

10 years since she last came back to Arcadia Bay.

10 years since she had seen any of her schoolmates from the class of 2013. Or what’s left of it.

It had been 10 years since that freak storm.

10 years since she defied fate and made the decision to save Chloe.

10 years since she and Chloe decided to leave this place behind for good and start afresh somewhere else.

And it’s 10 years of regret and guilt and trauma that she had to live with every day.

 _‘It’s the price we have to pay for staying alive’_ was what Chloe Price always said days after tearful days, nights after sleepless nights.

It’s been 10 years, but the nightmare of that wretched week still haunted her.

_Kate jumping off the roof, hitting the concrete with a loud splat._

_The sound of bones crunching when Chloe got run over by the train._

_Brain matter spilling out when the bullet went through Chloe’s skull._

_Flashes going off as Max laid helplessly on the ground, whimpering._

_Victoria begging Max again and again to save her, and Max failing every single time._

_The sharp prick of the needle on her neck, over and over and over again._

_Bodies and bodies piling along the streets of Arcadia Bay._

So when she received an invitation from the Blackwell Foundation two months ago for the Charity Ball in Commemoration of the Tenth Anniversary of Storm Ingrid, she was stunned into tears.

Max had tried her best to erase her existence amongst people from Arcadia Bay. She had been running for 10 years and yet her past still managed to catch up to her.

She had been based in Asia for the past four years but apparently someone from Blackwell saw her photographs auctioning at a charity event in Vietnam and managed to track her down through the gallery and got hold of her email address.

Nothing much was written in the email except for an invitation to join the charity ball and a request for her to donate one of her photographs to the charity auction.

She was uncertain if she was ready to meet the ghost of her past so soon. After all, it had only been _a decade._

She thought of just donating some of her works for the charity auction as a form of redemption, then wondered who would be generous enough to part with their money for an auction in a small town like Arcadia Bay.

Probably just the Prescott. And she wasn’t keen to meet them.

She was sure neither the Prescott nor the residents of Arcadia Bay would be keen to meet her either.

After all, the people of Arcadia Bay would be better off never seeing the cold-blooded killer that allowed Storm Ingrid to wreck their hometown and murdered hundreds of innocents.

There was so much _blood_ on her hands.

Too much _death_ because of her.

Max was determined to run away from Arcadia Bay forever. She was a coward. She had been ever since she got into that old truck and left Arcadia Bay with Chloe the moment the storm subsided.

She was a coward and she was not ready to change that anytime soon.

That changed when she received an email from Kate, writing to her on behalf of the committee of Blackwell Foundation, and as her capacity as Max’s friend.

Kate Marsh, one of her few good friends from Blackwell Academy.

Kate Marsh, the girl that was drugged by Mark Jefferson.

Kate Marsh, the girl that was bullied by the entire school into suicide.

Kate Marsh, the girl who almost jumped to her own death.

That Kate Marsh was alive and she really wanted to meet Max.

Next thing Max knew, she was on a plane flying back to America, preparing herself mentally for the ultimate reunion.

She wondered how many Blackwell students from the 2013 class would be there. How many of them were alive?

She shuddered just thinking about that question.

She knew she would find out really soon.

Max stepped into the campus and looked around, taking everything in. The charity ball would be held the next day at the school gym — in memory of the students who lost their lives in the storm — and Max had arrived a day earlier in Blackwell to see what had changed since the storm, and to make sure her photographs for the auction had safely arrived at the venue. Max also wanted to see if she was ready to face everyone in Arcadia Bay after all these years of running. She was pretty much ready to bail at the slightest discomfort like she had done the past 10 years.

Blackwell Academy looked different now. The fountain where she used to sit and daydream were gone, so was the statue of Jeremiah Blackwell. She wondered if that statue had been moved or was it destroyed in the storm.

Replacing the statue was 5 foot tall stone monument. On top of the monument was strangely a doe sculpture made of brass, its eyes seemingly staring straight at Max.

Memory of the doe spirit began to flood back.

The doe running towards the lighthouse in the storm.

The doe prancing around the junkyard where Rachel Amber was buried.

The doe strutting on the streets after the storm.

_She was watching your every move._

Max blinked hard and the memory of the doe spirit was buried at the back of her head, like the many things she had buried from 2013.

She focused her attention on the stone monument instead. On the monument was a plaque that read, “In Memory of the Blackwell Students who fell in Storm Ingrid 2013”. Below these words were a bunch of names. The names of all those students who were killed in the storm.

The storm that Max created.

Max stood rooted on the ground and stared at the monument but could not register any of the names listed on the plaque. No matter how hard she tried to read them, the names on the plaque just appeared to be gibberish to Max. Her brain seemed to have blocked off her ability to read. The noise in her brain, however, was getting louder by the second.

_You killed us! You killed us! I killed them!_

_You allowed this! You allowed this! I allowed this!_

_Murderer! Murderer! I am a murderer!_

She felt a sudden wave of anxiety hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her heart started racing, cold sweat formed on her forehead and her hands turned cold.

She couldn’t breathe.

Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe.

She struggled to catch her breath.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

_I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s all my fault!_

Max started gasping for air.

“Max Caulfield!”

Someone had hugged her from behind, embracing her tightly, effectively pulling her out of her anxiety attack.

“Max! I missed you so much!”

Max recognized that voice. After 10 years, Max still recognized that voice. The same voice that asked her what she was doing up on the roof, the same voice who told Max that she was in a nightmare and couldn't wake up unless she put herself to sleep. Eternally.

“Kate?”

The dirty blonde hair girl let go of Max so that they could have a good look at each other.

Kate had grown taller, her blonde hair long and flowy and no longer tied up in a bun. She looked radiant and so much more cheerful than when she was in Blackwell Academy.

“Max! It's so good to see you again! I thought I lost you after the storm. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I found out you're alive!”

Kate gave Max a hug again and started crying. Max started shedding tears of her own too, wrapping her arms around Kate and bringing her close.

“Kate, I'm so so so glad you are alive too. I was so afraid that I would never see you again.” Max sobbed.

Max never dared dream of the day she would meet Kate again because she never knew if that day would ever come.

A sinner didn’t deserve to dream.

But here she was, reunited with Kate. Max was never religious but at this moment, she thanked God for letting Kate lived.

“Max, you look awfully pale. Are you alright?” Kate asked, holding Max's hand. Kate's hands felt soothingly warm against Max's icy cold hands.

“Just feeling a little overwhelmed from everything. I’ll be fine.” Max replied, then realized there was a man behind Kate. He gave Max a smile.

“Oh! I’m so happy to see you that I forgot to introduce my husband. This is Jacob.” Kate’s husband held out his hand and shook Max’s hand.

“Jacob, this is the high school friend I told you so much about. Max. She literally saved my life in school. I would probably not be here if it’s not for her.” Kate beamed as she said this, causing Max to blush.

“I heard so much about you, Max,” Jacob said. “Thanks for looking out for Katie.”

Max just stared silently at the couple, not knowing how to respond. Saving Kate from the rooftop seemed like an eternity ago, yet it also seemed like yesterday. She had nightmares of Kate jumping off the rooftop so often that sometimes even she was confused if she really did persuade Kate from taking her own life.

Sensing Max’s awkwardness, Kate asked Jacob to help the Blackwell Foundation with the setting up of the charity ball first, while she spent some quality time with her good friend.

“Let me bring you on a tour of Blackwell. Lots have changed since you last came here.” Kate said, looping her arm around Max’s arm. They walked like this towards the academy building, like no time had passed.

“Wow, Kate. You are married. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to attend your wedding.” Max rubbed nervously at the back of her neck.

“It’s okay, Max. I tried looking you. Couldn’t find you on Facebook or Instagram or Snapchat. I’m actually really impressed that you managed to stay away from social media at this time and age.”

Max looked down guiltily. It’s not that she had stayed away from social media. It’s just that she had taken a conscious effort not to connect with anyone from Blackwell nor Arcadia Bay. She did not use her full name for her current Facebook account and her profile picture was that of a waterfall. It’s not that easy to find her on Facebook.

“I even went looking for you at your home in Seattle a year after the storm but your neighbors said the Caulfields had moved.” Kate revealed.

"Oh my gosh, you did?"

"Mhmm. I was so disappointed when I knew you moved," Kate said, giving Max a bittersweet smile. "Where did you move to?"

Max recalled what it was like after the storm ripped Arcadia Bay apart.

Traveling back to Seattle with Chloe. Trying hard (but failing) to forget that she chose to let the storm ruined the lives of every innocent people from her hometown. Having nervous breakdowns so often, her parents decided to move to Boston, as far away from Arcadia Bay as they could.

“I went to a college in Boston,” Max explained as briefly as she could, “Thought it would be a nice change. Changed my phone number too after I lost my phone.”

Kate hummed in response, not entirely convinced but was too kind to probe any further. The storm had changed the lives of many people and everyone’s coping mechanism was different. Escaping was probably how Max coped with the stress of witnessing the destruction of Storm Ingrid.

Kate understood this too well and she wasn’t going to judge.

They stepped into the hallway of the academy building. Not much had changed at all. There were posters of the charity ball everywhere, together with posters of an upcoming theater production of Hamlet by the students of Blackwell. An occasional “Go Bigfoot” and “Support Otters” posters were pinned on the billboard.

“The academy building was pretty much intact after the storm. Only the roof needed repairing, which is great so they took the chance to upgrade the door and lock to the rooftop, so no one could ever try jumping off any roof again.” Kate chuckled at the irony of it. “I guess Jeremiah Blackwell was looking over this place, although his statue was destroyed in the storm.”

Max heaved a sigh of relief. At least the school was not destroyed and the students were able to get back to school sooner.

“You seemed to have changed a lot, Kate. You are so much more outgoing than before.”

Kate laughed. “If you tell me 10 years ago that I would be in Blackwell Foundation committee organizing charity balls and parties for Blackwell alumnus, I would probably think you are crazy. I guess the storm has brought out a stronger side of me _._ After all, you saved me from myself and I want to pay it forward by helping others, especially those devastated by the storm.”

Max listened with admiration in her eyes. She was impressed as much as she was ashamed. Impressed with how much Kate had grown these 10 years. Ashamed that she chose to run away instead of staying behind to help after the storm.

“Wh- what happened to you during the s-storm? You don't really have to a-answer if you feel uncomfortable.” Max stammered.

It's been a long time since Max felt this nervous. Must be the power of Blackwell. This place always managed to turn Max into a nervous wreck.

Kate looked at Max empathetically. It was obvious Max was still carrying the shadow of the storm with her after all these years. “After you visited me at the hospital, I was discharged the next morning, right before the storm struck and I managed to get out of Arcadia Bay with my parents unharmed. I really thank God for this and I believe it’s a sign from Him. Staying alive to help rebuilt Arcadia Bay and Blackwell.”

Kate looked into Max’s eyes, her voice softened. “I also went through counseling sessions organized for Blackwell students after that. Many of us had survival guilt and PTSD after this and I think it really helped all of us who survived the storm.”

Kate stepped forward and held onto Max’s hand. “Have you been to any counseling session after the storm?”

Max hesitated. She remembered the only therapy session she went to. She poured her heart out. She revealed she had time powers. She confessed she caused the storm that destroyed Arcadia Bay. The psychologist listened and nodded like he understood. Max was diagnosed with delusional disorder. Her parents were advised to put her in the system.

Max rewound.

She never went to a counseling session since.

“No… It didn’t help.”

Kate gave Max’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You can always talk to me. I may not be a counselor but I am a really good listener. Ask Jacob. I can listen to him talk for hours and not fall asleep.” Kate joked, drawing a chuckle from Max.

Kate had changed so much. Gone was that timid girl standing on the rooftop of Prescott Dormitory threatening to jump because she was drugged and bullied. It almost felt like their position had changed and Max was the one on the verge of falling over and Kate was the one supporting and encouraging her to step away from the edge.

Max really appreciated the concern from her good friend.

“Thanks, Kate. I will be sure to take up on your offer one day and I’ll talk so much you’ll beg for me to stop.”

Kate giggled. “Try me, Max. I’m all ears.”

Kate brought Max on a tour around the classrooms. The photography classroom looked really different now with Mark Jefferson’s photographs totally replaced. The seats had also been rearranged.

Max was hit by a sense of nostalgia. She could almost remember discovering her time powers in this very classroom.

“After that monster was arrested, they almost shut down the photography course in Blackwell. Fortunately, Victoria helped to pull some strings from her parents’ gallery to have a new replacement teacher for this course.”

“Victoria did that?” Max was surprised. That school bully actually went out of her way to get a new photography teacher for Blackwell.  

“Yup. She did a lot to help rebuilt Blackwell after the storm.”

“Never expected that from Victoria Chase.”

“Victoria is a changed woman, Max. She actually started Blackwell Foundation and has raised a significant amount of fundings for the rebuilding of Blackwell as well as Arcadia Bay.” Kate explained with a smile.

“Wow Kate, for you of all people to say that about her, I would really want to meet her now to see for myself how much she has changed,” Max replied with an amused laugh.

“Victoria and I had long put our past behind us. Besides, Victoria is dying to see you too. She’s the one who heard about your works exhibiting in Asia and managed to get hold of your contact through her network.”

Why of course. If anyone was able to track her down, it’s Victoria Chase with her networks from Chase Space. But at this moment, reconnecting with Kate had been such a wonderful experience that she secretly thanked Victoria for it.

Kate walked with Max out of the academy building and towards the dormitory. The dormitory looked quite different from what Max remembered. Most significantly, the dormitory no longer had the name Prescott Dormitory written on it.

“Chase Dormitory?” Max exclaimed when she finally saw the name on the plaque besides the dormitory’s main entrance. “I hate the Prescott but whatever happened to Prescott Dormitory?”

“It was flattened by the storm, like many of Prescott’s properties.”

“And they didn’t rebuild this?”

“Well, they lost a great deal of money when Storm Ingrid swept through and destroyed most of their properties and land.” Kate lowered her voice and said solemnly. “Furthermore, after the murder of Nathan, I heard Mrs Prescott sank into depression. The Prescott moved shortly after the storm, selling everything they had in Arcadia Bay, or what’s left of it.”

Max hated the Prescott but even this information was too much for her. A memory which she had suppressed for a long time suddenly hit her. Nathan Prescott was killed by Mark Jefferson before the Vortex Party. The same Mark Jefferson who drugged her and killed Chloe. She knew Jefferson would kill Nathan but she did _nothing_ to prevent it.

_Blood on your hands. So much blood on your hands._

Max took a deep breath. These voices had been plaguing her since October 2013.

But she deserved it.

She knew she deserved it.

All of it.

Mark Jefferson still haunted her in her dreams. It was always so vivid — the prick of the needle, the flash of the camera, the cries of Victoria — even though Max knew he was gone. It was all over the news, Mark Jefferson being arrested for abduction and murder, and sent to prison.

For a while, the photography industry gossiped and laughed over the rumors of him getting beaten and sexually abused in prison every day for what he had done.

Max didn’t care. He could rot in hell.

But Max wasn’t going to ask Kate anything about Mark Jefferson. She’s sure it was as traumatic an experience for Kate as it was for her. She just hoped Kate had recovered and moved on from this terrible episode. Max hadn’t and she wasn’t sure if she would ever recover from the Dark Room.

“So Victoria Chase donated money to get this rebuilt? I never knew the Chase has that much money.” Max changed the topic, not wanting to dwell on the Prescott anymore.

“The Chase didn't exactly donate the money for the reconstruction of the dorm. Victoria helped to raise the rebuilding funds by holding a few auctions and gala dinners to the clients of Chase Space. She was really good with her marketing and these fundraisers were so successful it even attracted some Hollywood stars to attend. So the dorm was named after her, for her effort.”

Max nodded, trying to process this information. Seemed like Victoria finally used her wealth and status for something good.

Kate brought Max into the dorm for a quick tour. The hallway of the dorm looked more lively than before. Brighter colors were painted, with brighter lights lining the hallway. There were photographs and art pieces hanging on the walls, which Kate explained were the works of the students in Blackwell. The dormitory almost had a nice, artsy feel to it. Not surprising. This was not named Chase Dormitory for nothing.

There were still individual slates outside each dorm room. Unlike her days in the dormitory, all the slates were filled with rather encouraging stuff. There didn’t seem to be signs of bullying, nor “will bang for Jesus” kind of offensive writings. On the billboard, was a huge “Stop Bullying” poster and a hotline number to call that ensured anonymity of the caller. Seemed like Blackwell was finally doing something about the bullying situation in school.

“That’s all there’s to see in the dorm. The rooftop is out-of-bounds, obviously, so we couldn’t go up to take a look.” Kate smiled.

Perhaps it was good that the Prescott Dormitory was destroyed. So much of the bullying happened here and Kate almost jumped off that roof. So fuck you, Prescott Dormitory.

Kate walked Max out to the courtyard when her phone beeped.

“Oh, Victoria just text me. They need help at the gym. Max, we really need to have a proper catch-up, perhaps over tea,” Kate gave Max a knowing grin, “But I gotta get back to help the guys with the charity ball. Before I run, key in your number for me. I still don’t have your new number.” Kate shoved her phone into Max’s hand. Max keyed her number into Kate’s phone obediently, knowing that this time, she would definitely be keeping in contact with Kate.

“Kate, can you also help me check if the photographs I’d donated for the auction had safely arrived? The logistic company told me they would be dropped off today.”

“Victoria’s in charge of all the auction items. I will check with her.” Kate gave Max a tight hug before going back to the academy building.

Max took out her camera and explored the courtyard. The benches had all been restored with plaques to thank the donors for their donation. The Tobanga totem was strangely still around. It still looked the same and Max wondered if it withstood the storm while the whole dormitory was destroyed.

She snapped a photo of the Tobanga.

At that very moment, her phone rang and Max jumped, startled by the loud ringtone penetrating the silence in the air.

She took out her phone and saw an unknown number. She answered it anyway.

“Maxine Caulfield!!”

A familiar, _bitchy_ , voice pierced right into her ear.

“You disappeared for 10 years, and you think you can just waltz into Blackwell and not say hi to us? How dare you?”

Good ol’ Victoria Chase. Was Kate sure she really was a changed woman?

“Hello to you too, Victoria. And it’s Max. Always Max. Never Maxine.”

“You sure about that? Not MC Price?” Max could hear Victoria sniggered as she said this. In what way was Victoria Chase different again?

“That’s just a pseudonym I use for my works. Why are you calling me? Who gave you my number?” Max was getting irritated. Her day was going too well for it to be ruined by the Queen Bitch of Blackwell.

“Katie Bunny gave your number to me.”

Katie Bunny? Victoria and Kate were on pet name basis?

“Anyways, Max, your photographs have arrived safely this morning. They’re in safe hands, obviously, since I’m Victoria Chase.” Victoria let out a high-pitch laugh, almost bursting Max’s eardrums.

“Alright sure. That’s all I need to know. Bye Victoria.” Max was ready to hang up.

“Don’t be rude, Max. We need to have a chat. After all, it’s been 10 years since we last met. Besides, I still need you to sign some papers for the auction.” Victoria said matter-of-factly. “I’m really busy right now, so why not I send the documents over to your hotel later?”

“You don’t have to, Victoria. I can go over to the gym now to sign them. I’m still in Blackwell.” Max began to make her way to the academy building.

“You can’t come into the gym right now. No unauthorized personnel allowed during setup. Look, I’ll drop by later at your hotel. I’ll buy you dinner too, as thanks for your donation. Surely you’re not going to reject your old dorm neighbor after you MIA for 10 years, are you?”

Passive aggressiveness? Wow, Victoria, that’s real classy. How on earth was she different from the bitchy Victoria from 10 years ago?

“Alright fine. I’m staying at the Bay Hotel. Just bring the documents over. I don’t need your dinner.”

“Wow, Max. It’s just a friendly dinner from your friendly dorm neighbor. Don’t need to get your panties in a bunch. Whatever. I’ll see you later at 7. Au revoir, Maxine.” Victoria replied, obviously trying to rile Max up.

Max huffed. She was riled up. Victoria Chase always had that effect on her.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this to be a one-shot but in the end, I think Katie Bunny deserves a chapter on her own, so I break this up into a couple of chapters.  
> Next up, Tsundere Victoria Fucking Chase!


	2. Hole In My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 10 years, Max has been dreaming of the storm, of the wretched week, of the blood on her hands.  
> But every once in a while, Max dreams of a different timeline, a memory of a different Max.  
> Max is about to meet her high school bully, and her high school sweetheart of another timeline.

Max had been waiting at the hotel bar since 6.30pm. This was unusual since she was never on time, a bad habit she picked up from Chloe. As Chloe always liked to say, ‘ _I’m a good bad influence on you._ ’

Which was why even she was surprised at how early she was today. Half an hour earlier than the stipulated time to meet Victoria Chase. She could have waited in her room, and just sauntered down to the lobby when Victoria arrived, but she was so nervous about meeting her dorm neighbor that she needed to get herself a drink before that.

Max was no stranger to meeting gallery owners or editors or even direct clients to talk about her work. These five years of traveling around the world had chalked up her experience of showcasing her works and promoting herself to potential clients. She was never articulate, but she certainly was not that nervous wreck of a little girl in Blackwell. Not after that wretched week of October 2013 anyway.

That was why it surprised even herself how anxious she was about meeting Victoria Chase. Perhaps it was because Victoria had seen her terrible photographs she took in her teenage years (Selfie again? Sad face); knew about her not being able to answer a single question in photography class (not without manipulating time anyway); knew about how Max did not even dare to submit her photograph for the Everyday Hero Contest.

Victoria knew how much of a loser Max Caulfield was, before the storm.

There was another reason though.

For 10 years, Max had been plagued by the nightmares of that fateful week.

10 years and still she dreamt of storms.

But it was not only nightmares she dreamt off.

Every once in awhile, a dream would seep into her subconscious, calming her nerves and soothing her soul.

A dream of a distant memory.

Memory of a Max she did not recognize.

A Max much more confident than she was, much more outgoing than she was, much more charming than she was.

A Max so charming, she was able to turn the head of a certain Queen Bee of Blackwell.

The dream was always vivid.

Warm hands on her thigh, manicured nails scraping her knee, soft lips on her lips, playful teeth nibbling on her ear.

A welcome change from the macabre of that wretched week.

And every night when she went to bed, she prayed that she would dream of the warmth on her lips and butterflies in her stomach, instead of blood on her hands and needle on her neck.

These dreams didn't happen often.

The less it occurred, the more Max craved for it.

_Constant craving._

But it's a craving only she knew. Chloe never knew about this dream of hers. Max felt that this was the memory of someone else and it was precious and private to a different Max that this Chloe did not know.

It was an easier way out because Max could never bear to tell Chloe how she actually managed to save William but lost Chloe instead. Chloe might even hate her for letting William die and she couldn’t afford to be hated by Chloe. Not when the whole world was against her and threatening to tear her sanity apart.

Her cell phone buzzed, pulling Max out of her dark thoughts.

 **Victoria** : _Reach the carpark, c u at lobby. U better not make me wait._

 **Max** : _I’m at the bar. See you there._

 **Victoria** : _U started wo me? How dare u!_

Max took a deep breath and exhaled anxiously. Great, she’s coming.

Max was not sure if she was ready to meet Victoria Chase. Other than the dreams that were wrecking her emotions right now, she was certain Victoria was going to tear into her for these 10 years of disappearance.

Wait, what? Why would she think Victoria was even going to care if Max stayed in touch? After all, Victoria did mention in her text 10 years ago that they were not friends. Only rivals, but never friends.

While her head was in space, deep in Max Caulfield’s style of self-doubt, someone tapped her on the shoulder, drawing a surprised yelp from her.

“Glad to know you’re still so eloquent after all these years, Maxine.”

In front of her stood Victoria Chase, still sporting her classic pixie haircut. She looked as immaculate as ever, not a hair out of place. She had light makeup on — which was quite surprising to Max — and fire red lipstick that seemed to make her lips popped out in such a delicious manner.

Max licked her lips nervously.

Victoria was wearing an elegant olive green shirt dress with button up front. But gosh, Victoria certainly didn't button it up like it was supposed to be. Her plunging neckline was showing so much cleavage, it was making Max dizzy.

On her waist was a classy looking leather wrap around belt, showing off her a nice, hourglass figure.

The shirt dress was short, showing off her nice leg… oh no.

Oh no.

Max’s thoughts came to a screeching halt when she saw Victoria’s legs…

Victoria right leg was still as gorgeous as Max remembered.

However, from her left knee down, was a prosthetic. A type of running blade that Max remembered seeing on television before, used by runners in Paralympics.

Max was overwhelmed with emotions.

Was it the storm? Did the storm do this to the Queen Bee of Blackwell? The Victoria Chase who was always so proud of her looks and her beautiful legs?

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

_You allowed this! You allowed this! I allowed this!_

_I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s all my fault!_

“Hey Max, stop staring at my legs, it’s embarrassing.” Victoria’s voice was a little harsh, but it lacked the usual bite Max was familiar with.

“I- I’m sorry,” Max looked away, trying to blink away her tears. She was still shaken by the revelation that Victoria was an amputee.

What happened?

“Don’t look so shocked. I’m still beautiful.” Victoria tried making the situation less awkward. She’s used to stares from people and she had learned how to make the best out of such situations.

“Yes, you’re still beautiful. Still as gorgeous as I last seen you,” Max blurted out absentmindedly, then widened her eyes in shock when she realized she had said that out loud.

Victoria’s face flushed pink. She did not expect her nemesis from high school to pay her a compliment.

“O- of course I am.” Victoria coughed out. “I’m Victoria Chase. Now, are we going to just stand here or are we going to grab dinner? Come on, I’m starving.”

Victoria broke away from that awkward reunion and led the way to the Italian restaurant at the hotel, with Max trailing behind.

Max couldn’t help but stole glances at Victoria’s prosthetic leg. Victoria still walked with such grace and elegance, like nothing’s changed at all.

The waiter brought them to a table by the window. Max waited for Victoria to order for them because Victoria was all, ‘I know the chef and the chef’s special is to die for, so leave the ordering to me.’

Also because Max couldn’t keep her mind off Victoria’s leg.

She had to know.

“Victoria, w- what happened to your l- leg?” Max stuttered. Her heart was pounding so hard she’s afraid she might go into a heart attack there and then.

“Seriously? That’s the first thing you want to ask me after not seeing me for 10 years?” Victoria pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, looking slightly annoyed.

“I- I’m sorry. You d- don’t have to share if you’re not c- comfortable.” Max looked down at her hands, dejected.

What happened to her confidence that she had built up over the years as a photographer? It seemed to have evaporated in front of Victoria Chase. Why the hell did Victoria have such an effect on her?

“I’m just pulling your leg! Since I lack one of my own,” Victoria laughed out loud at her own lame joke. “Maxine Caulfield, you haven’t changed a bit since Blackwell times. Or are you still afraid of me?”

Max heaved a sigh of relief.

“You’re the Queen Bee of Blackwell! Of course I’m still intimidated by you. My last memory of you was of you texting me to tell me we weren’t friends.”

Max lied.

Her last memory of Victoria was of her lying on the cold, hard ground of the Dark Room, begging Max to save her.

But she let Victoria die like she let Nathan die, together with the rest of Arcadia Bay.

“Really? I don’t remember that at all. I must have left quite an impression on you.” Victoria teased, taking a sip of her Chardonnay. “Oh wait, was it the day I was splashed by white paint at the dorm steps and you happened to witness it all? God! I looked like I've cum all over my face that day.”

Max burst out laughing. She was pleasantly surprised by the new Victoria. She was still bitchy, but it was no longer that brand of caustic bitchiness she had in Blackwell. Instead, new Victoria was comfortable making fun of herself and was being a funny bitch.

It was… nice.

“I do remember you being very nice to me about it. I'm thankful you never take a photo of me with white fluid all over my face.” Victoria chuckled.

Max smiled. She wondered if the Max in another timeline would have done that to get back at Victoria.

“Anyway, do you remember I won the Everyday Hero contest?” Victoria looked at Max, suddenly getting all serious.

Max nodded. She knew where this conversation was going and shifted nervously in her seat.

“I was supposed to go to San Francisco with Jefferson but they found out he’s a perv and he was arrested. My trip was postponed because of that jerk. Then the storm came.” Victoria paused, taking a big gulp of her wine.

Max felt her hands went cold and clammy the moment Victoria talked about the storm.

“My parents have a summer house at the outskirt of Arcadia Bay and I thought it would be safe there. So I gathered my friends, Taylor and Courtney, and drove there, trying to avoid the storm. A tree fell, my car crashed. Next thing I knew, I was in a helicopter flying to the nearest hospital. Taylor was there with me, unconscious. Lotsa blood.” Victoria poured herself another glass of wine and took another swig.

“They told me they had to amputate my left leg to free me from the car, otherwise I would have bled to death.” Victoria bit hard on her lower lip, tears twinkling in her eyes. “At least I’m still alive. Courtney was…. she was not so lucky…” Her lips trembled as she finished that sentence, a tear rolled down her face.

Max was trembling too, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was the first time she met face to face with a victim of the storm she created and the victim was none other than Victoria Chase.

And Courtney… sweet Courtney… she's dead. She's dead because of Max. Courtney had been so sweet to Max during the Vortex Party and she murdered her. How could she ever forgive herself?

She reached out, wanting to hold onto Victoria’s hand but she hesitated.

How could a sinner like her with blood on her hands, ever comfort the victim of her crime?

Sensing Max’s hesitation, Victoria reached out to hold her hands instead, so warm and soft and tender. She stroked Max’s hand gently, trying to comfort her.

“Don’t cry. It’s a long time ago. I’ve already moved on from the storm. Went through rehabilitation and counseling to reach where I am today. I’d even run my first marathon 2 years ago. Me! With this running blade! I'm a real blade runner now.” Victoria wiped away her own tears while trying to crack a joke to ease the tension.

“I’m sorry, Victoria. It’s all my fault.”

“I don’t know why you’re still suffering from survivor’s guilt, but it’s not your fault! It’s a freak storm that just happened. Come on!” Victoria held more tightly to Max’s hand now, yet Max cried even harder.

“You don’t know. The storm was caused by me. It’s me. I deserve to die, I deserve to suffer! Not you, not Courtney!” Max was sobbing now.

The waiter who had just arrived at their table to serve their dinner was at a loss of what to do. Max had turned into a sobbing mess.

Victoria got up from her seat to wrap her arms around Max.

“It's okay. I'm okay. We’re okay now.”

Victoria told the waiter to pack their dinner, together with the bottle of wine. She’d decided to get Max back to her room to calm her down. Max was in no state to enjoy a nice Italian dinner at the restaurant now. Besides, Victoria did not want to cause a scene in the fine dining restaurant. She had a reputation to uphold.

“Shhh shhh. Relax. Let’s get you to your room, alright?” Victoria cooed, helping Max out of the restaurant and into the lift. “What’s your room number?”

“0...0921.” Max stammered.

Room 0921 was a nice junior suite with a king size bed. Everything about it was lovely except Max’s messiness. Clothes were thrown all over the place. Victoria had to remove Max’s bra from the chair before she could sit on it.

Max sat down on her bed, recovering from the crying fit she had earlier.

“S- sorry, this was too embarrassing. My room was in such a m- mess. I didn’t expect any visitors tonight.” Max’s face was bright red, her freckles lit up like the constellations in the sky.

Victoria wondered if it was from all the crying or was Max actually blushing because Victoria was in her room. She bit down on her lip nervously just thinking about it.

“Not expecting any visitors, eh? You never come back to Arcadia Bay with that friend of yours?” Victoria probed.

Rumors had it that Max ran off with a blue hair punk after the storm. The same punk whom she remembered was close to Rachel Amber. That Blackwell dropout. She had been curious about their relationship since 10 years ago.

“You mean Chloe? No… Chloe would never return to Arcadia Bay.”

“Why not?”

“Everyone she loves is no longer here. There’s no point.” Max trailed off with a bite of her lip.

Arcadia Bay had taken away everyone that Chloe cared about - William… Rachel... even Joyce. It’s a place of sorrow for Chloe.

David had tried contacting Chloe, but she wouldn’t give him the time of the day, not even after Max tried convincing her that David actually cared about her.

“ _He’s not there to protect Mom when she needed him. He’s just a useless scum_.” Chloe would always say that with such rage.

“Chloe… you mean Chloe Price? She used to be from Blackwell, isn’t she?” Something clicked in Victoria’s mind.

Now she really needed to know. Who was Chloe to Max?

“Yes. You know her?”

“Vaguely. Is she the reason why your pseudonym for your photography works is MC Price?” Victoria went in for the kill.

Max hesitated. She looked into Victoria’s emerald green eyes which were gazing right back at her with fire in her eyes. Victoria’s eyes were so beautiful. Why hadn’t Max noticed that before?

“Yes and no. MC Price was my full name.” Max paused and took a breath. Victoria held her breath and waited. “Chloe and I were married and we took each other’s last name.”

Victoria almost forgot to breathe. Max was gay? Max was married? Max was married to Rachel’s ex?

“Wait, what? You’re gay?”

“Duh, Captain Obvious.” Max rolled her eyes instinctively.

“Weren’t you with Warren in Blackwell?”

“Er… no. He’s just a friend.”

“I never knew you were gay!” Victoria exclaimed, giving Max a bemused look.

“There’re lots you don’t know about me, Victoria.”

“I am from Vortex Club and we knew everything. I can’t believe you slipped under my radar.”

“Why do you want me to be on your radar? You gay for me?” Max joked, giving Victoria a wink.

To Max’s surprise, Victoria went silent and started to turn pink.

Fuck. Was the dream about the alternative timeline real? Did Victoria Chase, the Queen Bee of Blackwell, actually had a crush on Max?

The tension in the air was thick and the silence was deafening. Should Max retract that sentence to salvage this embarrassing situation?

“I’m just jok..” Before Max could finish, Victoria responded in a voice so meek, Max almost didn’t hear her.

“Even if I’m gay for you, you’re already married.”

Max looked at Victoria like a deer caught in headlights. Did Victoria just confess her feelings?

Suddenly, Max didn’t know where to look to hide her nerves. She really should look away from Victoria but her green, green eyes were sucking her in, and Max was too enthralled to look away. She pawed the bed sheet nervously, trying to calm her pounding heart.

“I'm happy for you, Max. Never expect a dorky hipster like you to get hitch earlier than me.” Victoria opened the bottle of wine and took a swig directly from the bottle, not bothering to even pour it out anymore.

Max took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

“Actually… We divorced a year ago.” Max muttered.

Victoria’s head snapped towards Max so fast, Max was afraid she might sprain her neck.

“What!? Why?” Victoria was trying not to sound _too_ happy over this information.

“I… we… she…” Max sighed.

Maybe it's time for a confession.

Maybe it's time to ask for forgiveness.

“We can't get over the storm.”

“Huh?” Victoria stared at Max like she was crazy. Perhaps she was. She had been crazy since October 2013.

“Let me call for room service. I need more alcohol.” Max stood up to get the phone. Liquid courage was definitely needed for this confession.

 

 

 

Max and Victoria were like mirror image of each other.

Both with a bottle of wine in their hand, drinking like alcoholics on a free flow ladies night.

Max’s face was flushed red from all the alcohol. Victoria wondered if she's going to pass out before sharing with her the stupid reason for her divorce.

The storm caused their break up? Really? Victoria had heard lots of lame excuse for splitting, but this one really took the cake.

“Why were you so affected by the storm, Maxine? Not like you lost a leg in the storm or something.” Victoria teased in a passive aggressive manner. Max cringed. One day, Max was going to straighten that bad behavior of hers.

“What I'm going to share will be quite unbelievable. You sure you can handle that?” Max took a gulp of her merlot. She knew she's wasting wine, drinking straight from the bottle like an uncivilized brute, but she really couldn't be bothered at this point of time.

Besides, spending 9 years with Chloe Price meant social etiquettes could go to hell.

“I've seen all sorts of crazy. Doubt you can shook me.”

Alright. If she said so.

Max took a deep breath.

“I can rewind time. Discovered my powers 10 years ago. 5 days later, the storm came, probably as a punishment for me using this ungodly power.”

Victoria furrowed her brows and stared at Max, mouth gaping like a goldfish. Max almost wanted to take out her camera to take a picture of her.

Victoria Chase at her most unglamorous moment.

She bet that photograph would be offered the highest price at the auction.

“Alright. You win. That’s really a whole new level of crazy.” Victoria gave a fake laugh and waited for Max to laugh along with her or to tell her that she’s kidding but Max just stared right back at her, dead serious.

“I’d never share this with anyone. Only Chloe knows because she’s the reason I can rewind time. So don’t make me regret sharing this with you.”

Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose and hummed in response. Could this be PTSD from the storm? Seemed to have affected Max more than she thought. Victoria had gone to far too many therapy sessions to know that letting the patients talked it through would help more than shutting them down. So she put on her shrink face and gently asked Max.

“So what happened?”

“Chloe… I saw her get shot in the Blackwell bathroom,” Max stopped short of saying ‘by Nathan’, because she knew Victoria and Nathan were tight and she didn’t want to speak ill of the dead. “And it just happened. I managed to save Chloe by turning back time. But it came with a price. Birds started falling out of the sky, snow fell in October. And the double moon.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Creepy as hell. I think it’s during one of the Vortex Party.”

“Yes. That End of The World party right before the storm. Ironic, isn’t it? I met you at the party and you told me that you admire me for my talent and my ‘don’t give a shit’ attitude. Well, it’s not worded that way, but pretty much what it meant.” Max could remember that night like the back of her hand. She still dreamt of it every now and then.

“Is that so? I don’t remember that.” Victoria pursed her lips. Max didn’t even go to that party or any Vortex party for that matter. She knew because she had always been waiting for Max to attend a Vortex party. Being high from alcohol (or whatever party favors Nathan could get for her) was the only way Victoria could to talk to her crush like a decent human being. She’s not proud of it, but 18 years old Victoria Chase was stupid, and being a mean bitch was the armor she wore to protect herself. Against what, she couldn’t even remember now.

“You won’t. I rewound that away. To save you and Chloe from Jefferson.” Max gritted her teeth with a face of disgust. She hated the way his name rolled off her tongue. That piece of shit.

“To save me?” Victoria looked confused _and_ alarmed at the same time.

“You were taken by him. We both were. In his Dark Room. He drugged you and killed you. I had to take it away.” Max tried to keep her voice from trembling.

Victoria went silent. When she spoke, it was her voice that was trembling instead. “What… how could it be? I- I thought that’s just a dream.”

There’s fear written all over Victoria’s face now.

_Rachel in the Dark Room. Kate in the Dark Room. Victoria in the Dark Room. Max in the Dark Room._

“What did you dream about?” Max straightened up, looking really concerned. Did the nightmares affect other people too when she burnt away the old timelines to birth a new one? No, it couldn't be. Chloe never had such dreams.

“I’ve had the same recurring dream after the storm. I dreamt that Jefferson drugged me and I woke up in a studio. You were tied in a chair, and I was thrown on the floor like trash.”

“I said I would save you. I won’t let you die.”

“And I said I believed you.” Victoria murmured, looking at Max in disbelief. How could she know such details about her nightmare? Unless… “You mean these dreams actually happened?”

“It happened in another timeline. A timeline I erased.” Max said solemnly.

Victoria looked down at her prosthetic foot blade, not knowing what to say. To admit that Max indeed had time powers would mean that Max could have caused the storm.

Victoria shook her head out of that thought. That’s not logical. How could she be sure that her rewinding time caused a natural disaster to happen? It didn’t make sense.

Then again, none of these make sense.

“What happened during the storm? Why did you run?”

Max gripped firmly on her wine bottle, her knuckles turning white. She swallowed a few mouthfuls of wine, put the bottle on the study table and looked at Victoria. Victoria was watching her every move, waiting patiently.

“I caused the storm. Chloe begged me to go back in time to let her die so that my powers would never be triggered and the storm would never come. I refused. I couldn’t! I can’t let Chloe die.” Tears started to roll down Max’s cheeks. “So I watched the storm ravaged Arcadia Bay at the lighthouse. We couldn’t bear to face the consequences of the storm so we left and never turned back.”

Max started sobbing. She was utterly ashamed of herself. She could have turned back to help the survivors. She could have come back to help rebuilt Arcadia Bay. Instead, she ran for 10 years, with her tail between her legs.

“I- I am s-sorry, V- tori. I am sorry about your l- leg, about Court-”

Before Max could finish her sentence, Victoria pulled her into an embrace, stroking her head.

“The storm is _not_ caused by you, Max. I know you. You’re kind and thoughtful… and you saved me from that son of a bitch.” Victoria replied with fierce conviction. She’s not sure if she believed that Max had time powers, but she was damn sure the storm was not caused by Max. “Even if you go back in time to sacrifice your friend, how sure are you that the storm will indeed not come?”

Max just sobbed quietly, not answering. Might as well, because Victoria was not done yet.

“If anyone did cause the storm, it’s Jefferson and the Prescott. They were the one corrupting Arcadia Bay. All of Prescott’s properties were destroyed in the storm, it's like God’s wrath! Their son was in such a bad shape and no one cared. No one bothered to give Nathan the care and treatment he deserved and he died! So you know what? The storm came to punish them and we are all collateral damage. But at least now Prescott is out of Arcadia Bay for good. Their influence can no longer affect us. And Mark Jefferson can rot in prison.”

Victoria was so convincing, Max almost believed her.

Almost.

But she knew later that night, she would still be dreaming of the storm, the prick of the needle on her neck, and the bodies piling on the streets.

Max nestled in Victoria’s arms, trying to calm her breathing, with Victoria patting her back soothingly. They stayed like this for a long time, just listening to each other’s breathing and heartbeat.

Victoria smiled to herself.

She could get used to this.

After some time, Victoria could no longer contain her curiosity and finally spoke.

“So what happened to you and Chloe?”

Victoria could feel Max inhaled sharply before breaking away from Victoria’s embrace. Victoria immediately regretted asking that question, missing the warmth of Max’s body.

Max sniffled, wiping the streaks of tears from her face. She could still smell the lavender perfume used by Victoria lingering on her clothes. It's calming.

“Her mom died in the storm. She had never blamed me for it but I know deep down she hated herself for letting me save her. First few years after the storm was rough. We argued a lot. When we had our fights, she would always tell me to go back and let her die. There's just too much baggage from the storm. However, we also knew it wasn't easy to reach where we were so we tried really hard to make our relationship work.”

Max paused to look at Victoria, who was looking back at her with a slight frown, wrinkles on her forehead deep, face painted with concern and interest. Her arms were crossed against her chest, the classic Victoria Chase’s pose that Max remembered.

The Victoria now looked even more beautiful than her teenage self. Long eyelashes with light mascara, high cheekbones more defined than before, plump lips made even more voluptuous with that fire red lipstick she’s wearing, and sharp jawline narrowed into a pointed little chin. Her button nose was still as cute as Max remembered.

Victoria tapped her fingers on her arm impatiently, waiting for Max to continue. It was then Max realized that she had been staring stupidly at Victoria. She really should stop that bad habit of hers.

“Soon after the storm, we moved to Boston to further our studies. Chloe channeled all her energy into studying, which was really unlike her. But I guess she wanted the degree to be a tribute to her mom and dad. They had always wanted Chloe to go to a college outside of Arcadia Bay. After graduation, Chloe found a job in Singapore. She had wanted to leave America since the storm so that was a golden opportunity. ‘No one left for her in this shithole anyway’ was what she always said. She even told me that she will leave America with or without me.” Max sighed at the memory of that painful argument.

Chloe hurt her real bad with what she had said. Even if she did apologize for it, Max knew that was the beginning of the end of their relationship.

“So I moved to Singapore with her.”

Max paused and closed her eyes. Recalled Chloe telling her that she would never leave Max while they were swimming in the Blackwell’s pool.

Guessed people changed. And circumstances changed people with them, like how the storm had washed away all the naïvety that Max used to have, and reinforced the resentment Chloe had towards the world.

“We could run to the end of the world, we could hide all we want, but the storm will always be the ghost at the back of our heads. I still dream of the storm, of the Dark Room, of Chloe dying, you dying, Kate dying. Chloe’s demons are different. She will always dream of the girl that went missing, whom we found killed and buried in the junkyard…”

“...Rachel Amber,” Victoria interjected, deep creases forming between her brows.

“You know her too? Not surprising, since you were in Blackwell before me, and Rachel was popular in school.”

Victoria nodded in silence. How could she ever forget Rachel Amber?

The perfectly divine being that was Rachel Amber. The girl Victoria used to love _and_ hate. The girl who was her rival over petty things like competing to play the lead in the school play. The girl whom she was so irrationally jealous of in high school. The girl who was popular, smart, talented but was always hanging out with the dropout.

The same girl whose life was taken away from her by Jefferson and Victoria’s best friend in Blackwell.

“You do know, right? Rachel was Chloe’s…”

“Ex. Yes, I know.” Max finished Victoria’s sentence for her. “And Chloe couldn't get over her.”

Victoria whipped her head towards Max, green eyes brimming with sympathy.

“Chloe feels responsible for her death, even though we all know who killed Rachel.” Max only realized what she said after the words came out of her mouth.

Max eyed Victoria cautiously, not sure how she would react. “I mean no offense. I know Nathan and you were close.”

Victoria just shook her head, giving Max a bitter smile.

“It's okay. I know what he did. But I know he only did what he did because of Jefferson-of-a-bitch. It's not his fault, not entirely anyway. I only wished I was mature enough then to step in and help him. I kinda think we’re all responsible for Rachel’s death, one way or another.”

Victoria finally got that out of her system. She would be lying if she didn’t at all think she could have saved Nathan and maybe even Rachel. If only she was a better friend to Nathan, to offer him the help he needed instead of indulging in his drug-taking habits to keep his condition under wraps. Maybe then, Nathan _and_ Rachel would be alive.

“Sometimes, Chloe thinks that the storm was Rachel’s wrath against Arcadia Bay, you know, for not protecting her against a predator like that fucker, and for letting her die.” Max scoffed just thinking about it. “Chloe even believes that perhaps, in order to stop the storm, she needed to be sacrificed to appease Rachel. She doesn’t say it explicitly since I went out of my way to save her from everything, but I know she thinks so. She doesn't think she deserves to live, even after all these years...”

Max huffed out woefully. This damn storm happened a decade ago but was still wrecking her life even until now.

“It’s this guilt towards Rachel and her mom, and the growing resentment she feels towards her life and even me, that caused us to drift apart. In the end, we decided that it’s best if we separate and lead our own lives...”

_We’re Max and Chloe. We're always together even when we’re not._

“We will always be best friends though, even if we cannot be lovers.” Max continued with a bittersweet smile.

Max knew she would always, always love Chloe.

Even as best friends.

No one could ever take that way.

Victoria looked at Max, not knowing what to say. She's feeling overwhelmed by all of this information and emotions. As much as she was feeling awful for Max that her marriage with Chloe ended in such a manner, a small part of her was actually glad.

But she’s trying hard not to show it. It’s not easy though. The creases between her brows and the way she bit her lips so hard that it turned white were giving it all away.

Max rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, suddenly nervous with Victoria looking so intently at her. This awkward silence was too much for her to bear, so she gave a little shrug and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

“Um… so... here I am, single and alone, drinking myself silly with my bully from high school.”

She clicked her tongue the moment she said ‘bully’ because she totally meant it in a playful manner but it came out all wrong.

And how wrong that sounded to Victoria because she actually winced physically at that word like she had just been punched in the gut.

“Look, Maxine, I know I was an insensitive asswipe in high school. I'm sorry I caused you so much distress that your memory of me is still that of a bully.” Victoria looked into Max’s clear blue eyes, willing herself not to drown in that deep ocean, crashing and churning and threatening to swallow her whole.

“I was young and dumb and you were so talented and I was so envious of you to the extent of feeling insanely insecure because I felt that I could never be good enough for the world and for you.”

Victoria cupped her mouth when she realized she had just done a verbal diarrhea on Max.

Max let out a chuckle after seeing the ice queen fumbling over herself.

It was really cute.

“I was the one that felt intimidated, Tori. You were like the Taylor Swift of Blackwell with your entourage of friends at your beck and call, while I’m just a hippie that took selfies for photography classes.”

It was Victoria’s turn to laugh out now. “Taylor Swift? I wish! If only I’m as gorgeous as her. And Tori? Why do you call me Tori?”

“Cos you won’t stop calling me Maxine.”

“Maxine is a beautiful name, and it suits you… I like calling you Maxine.” Victoria insisted with a cheeky smile.

“And Tori is a cute name. I like calling you that.” Max retorted playfully.

“Okay then. I think we’re even, _Maxine_.” Victoria raised her eyebrows and replied with a smirk.

“And for the record, Tori?”

Max shifted herself forward, closing the distance between them. The scent of Victoria’s lavender perfume was intoxicating. Her head was swimming. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or maybe it was because her heart was pounding and her face was heating up.

“I think you’re as gorgeous as Taylor Swift.”

Max was looking straight into her eyes.

Victoria turned away, laughing nervously.

“I’m sure I’m as gorgeous as a one-legged pirate.”

Max shifted herself forward again, fingers brushing gently against Victoria’s.

“You’re gorgeous, just the way you are.”

Victoria’s breath hitched.

Max was looking at her and Victoria stared right back.

Blue searching green.

The atmosphere in the air shifted, energy crackled and electrified the goosebumps on their arms to existence.

Eyes darted down to the lips.

And the lips collided, never mind who started it. It was clumsy and hungry and urgent because it had been a decade since these unresolved feelings had been bubbling between the two, and all these feelings could finally explode into action.

It was all teeth and tongue and sucking and licking.

Moans and groans filled the air of room 0921.

When they finally stopped and broke away to take a breath, Max smiled bashfully at Victoria.

“Wowser. That was… intense.”

“Y- Yeah... I think we… we should go slow.” Victoria panted heavily. “And don’t ever say wowser again, you hippie.”

“Are you cereal? I can’t even say wowser?” Max answered mischievously, licking her lips in response.

“Shut the fuck up, Maxine.” Victoria lunged towards Max, pressing her lips against hers.

The kiss this time was delicate and gentle. Victoria savoring every inch of Max’s supple lips, sucking and tugging gently. The swipe of her tongue left Max gasping. Burning embers on wet lips. Lips melding gently before tongues joined in, dancing a slow tango.

Max pulled Victoria closer, hands brushing teasingly on her neck, wandering up to her earlobe, drawing circles behind her ear.

It was Victoria’s turn to gasp. Max smirked into the kiss.

It’s just like her dreams. Victoria was sensitive behind the ears and along the neck. So Max attacked relentlessly, drawing such sweet sounds from Victoria, she was no longer able to concentrate on their kiss.

Max pushed Victoria onto the bed, pinning her down and straddling her.

“Maxine…” Victoria purred out, eyes half-lidded.

Max leaned forward to lick her neck, leaving hot traces on her skin. Victoria writhed and shuddered, hand grasping onto Max’s brown hair.

Victoria tried shifting her weight, her prosthetic blade brushing against Max’s legs.

“Oh no. I’m sorry.” Victoria said apologetically, painfully aware of what she lacked. “I better remove this ugly thing.”

She tried to get up, but Max held her down, gazing into Victoria’s eyes tenderly. “It’s okay, Tori. You’re beautiful just the way you are.” Max planted light kisses on Victoria’s lips, cheeks and nose before whispering, breath hot in her ears. “You’re so very beautiful.”

Victoria inhaled sharply, feeling a lump in her throat.

For 10 years, she had been conscious of how people looked at her and her prosthetic leg. When her only relationship failed 3 years ago, she was convinced that no one could ever love her the way she was.

She felt incomplete. Insecure. Inadequate.

But Max was tender and loving and sincere. No one had ever looked at her that way before. Victoria thought that maybe this time, she could be whole again even if she was not.

But there’s no time to think about her insecurities anymore because Max was peeling off her shirt dress, laying down trails of ember kisses, caressing her pale form aflame. Victoria wondered how could this shy hipster from high school be so experienced in knowing exactly where to touch to ignite that fire in her core. She was shivering and moaning before Max even reached her most sensitive spot.

With shaking hands and heavy breath, Victoria fumbled to find the zipper on Max’s black dress. She pulled it down slowly, nails scraping teasingly on Max’s back, drawing a throaty groan from Max, back arching in response.

Victoria was pleasantly surprised to find that Max was not wearing any bra underneath. Her pale breasts peppered with freckles just like her face. Victoria stopped and swallowed hard, admiring the sight before her.

She had always fantasized how Max would look like naked when she was touching herself back in the dormitory. Would there be freckles dotting all over her soft, white body like how it was sprinkled beautifully on her face?

Now that Max was nude in front of her, the sight before Victoria was even more alluring than her fantasy. She pushed herself forward, taking one of Max’s breasts in her mouth, tongue flicking her nipple playfully. Max threw her head back as sparks ran down her spine. She grabbed tightly onto Victoria, nails sinking into Victoria’s back, leaving scarlet crescents on pale skin.

Victoria turned Max around and laid her on the sheets so that she could be on top of her.

It’s time to take control.

Victoria kissed her way down from Max’s beautiful breasts to her stomach, kissing every freckle on her skin, leaving wet trails of burning desire. Her fingers clawed and tugged eagerly onto the waistband of Max’s black panties, before looking up into Max’s blue eyes for permission to go further.

Max’s half-hooded eyes were clouded with pleasure and lust. She cried out impatiently at Victoria’s sudden pause of movement.

“Just fuck me already, Tori!”

And there was no more hesitation in Victoria.

In one swift motion, she removed the only piece of article left on Max’s body before diving between her legs, tongue pressing urgently onto her clit, tracing firm patterns on wet skin, licking her sensitive folds. Max stretched and spread underneath Victoria, gasping and whimpering, trembling under her tongue and fingers.

Ah… the sounds Max made was exquisite, urging Victoria on. She pushed a finger in, then two before curling them, pumping rhythmically into Max.

Lightning crackled at the edge of Max’s vision as she squeezed her eyes shut. She shoved her face into a pillow beside her, muffling her screams that were threatening to escape. Sweat rolled down her forehead as Victoria thrust into her, tongue brushing her clit skillfully.

Max moaned in sync with Victoria’s movements, as Victoria pumped her fingers in and out of Max with increased intensity.

Max could feel her core burning, winding and coiling so tightly it threatened to give way.

And it snapped. Toes curled and thighs clenched, squeezing the sides of Victoria’s cheeks as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to contain her screams that’s hitting her like tidal waves.

Victoria let Max rode out her climax, licking her clit tenderly, enjoying the vibration pulsing through her folds. Max slumped onto the sheets, panting heavily.

“Oh my gosh… that was…”

“Wowser?” Victoria smiled smugly at Max, lips and face glistening from Max’s wetness.

“You dork.” Max lifted herself up to kiss Victoria, tasting herself on Victoria’s lips. It felt so incredibly sexy, Max sighed into the kiss.

“You are the Queen Dork,” Victoria whispered as she pulled her lips from their kiss.

Max cupped her hands on Victoria’s face and chased the kiss, using her weight to nudge Victoria on the sheets. Max moved on top of Victoria, arms wrapping around her neck. She left light kisses on the corner of Victoria’s lips, moving along her cheeks before peppering kisses on her earlobe, blowing seductively into her ear with each kiss.

“Oh… Maxine…” Victoria’s voice quivered as she raked her nails down Max’s back gently. Max reached down to feel Victoria through her red, lacy G-string, eliciting an airy groan from her. Victoria was hot and wet and hungry for her touch, grinding her hips towards Max’s hand in anticipation.

“Maxine… please…”

Max pushed the fabric to the side and slid two fingers in, watching as Victoria rolled her eyes up in pure pleasure. How she wished she could take out her camera to capture this moment forever, the perfect moment of Victoria Chase hazy with unbidden desire for her.

_Constant craving._

Victoria opened her legs wider, urging Max on. Max sunk her fingers in and twirled around the soft, velvety flesh, eyes watching Victoria’s every reaction as she moved inside of her. Victoria whimpered softly, grinding her hips around Max’s fingers for maximum contact.

Deciding to tease Victoria further, Max pulled her fingers out achingly slow and Victoria actually whined from the sudden lack of contact. But before she could protest further, Max dove back in, the sudden movement causing Victoria to cry out. She bucked her hips forward to get more friction and Max understood exactly what she wanted. She pushed her fingers deeper into Victoria, palm slapping on her clit with each thrust.

“Oh fuck, Maxine!” Victoria yelled out with each strong thrust of Max’s fingers, rocking her hips against her hands. Max curled up her fingers, touching the bundle of nerves on the soft, upper wall, earning new high-pitched moans from Victoria.

Max knew Victoria was near, from the way her jaw slacked and the way her back arched. Max knew all she needed was a little encouragement.

“I want you to come for me, Tori.” Max purred into Victoria’s ears.

That was all it took to push Victoria over the edge.

Max could feel the throbbing on her fingers as Victoria came, her name being screamed out again and again like a prayer from Victoria’s lips. She held her close, body flushed together as Victoria rode out her orgasm, gasping desperately for air.

They stayed like this for a while, no one saying a word as the sounds of heavy breathing filled the air. Max intertwined their fingers and thumbed her fingers tenderly.

“Maxine…”

“Hmm?”

“Will you be my date for tomorrow’s charity ball?” Victoria asked in a voice so vulnerable, Max could feel her heart ache.

Before Max could respond, Victoria added, “but if fucking a disabled high school bully is part of your bucket list, I can understand as well.”

Max scoffed and gave Victoria a light pinch on her butt. Victoria jolted up with a yelp.

“Ow! Hey! What’s that for?”

“Seriously, Tori, you need to stop being so insecure… _and_ passive aggressive. I don’t want this to be a one-night thing if that’s what you’re asking.” Max chided gently, looking into Victoria’s eyes. “And yes. I will be your date for tomorrow’s ball.”

Victoria’s face lit up, leaning forward to give Max a kiss on the lips.

“And you’re welcome to stay the night,” Max said with a smile, drawing the covers over them before Victoria could reply. Not like Victoria would reject her invitation anyway. She had been waiting for Max to invite her into her room since 2013.

She held Max close, body melding together like perfectly fitted puzzle pieces. She could get used to this.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Max did not dream of storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a full blown smut scene. I've read so many Explicit-rated fanfics these few days for inspiration that even my web browser is blushing from all the smut.
> 
> Rating upgraded to E for obvious reasons. My first E fic. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Time In A Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is finally ready to meet the survivors of the storm,
> 
> and embark into a new phase of her life,
> 
> with someone new.

Max used to dream of many pleasant things when she was younger.

Blue butterflies in Chloe’s backyard.

Bongo mewing on their pirate ship.

Cloud that looked like cotton candy.

Unicorns running through the meadows.

It had been a long time since she had dreams like that.

She never wanted to grow up, hated adulthood, abhorred all the responsibilities that came along with it.  But anyone who had been dragged through a shit storm like what Max had gone through will be forced to grow the fuck up very quickly.

So when she woke up in a bed with pale hands tangling with hers, a nose nuzzling at the nape of her neck, warm breath exhaling gently on her skin, Max almost thought she was in another nightmare. She half expected the hands to turn into tentacles and wrapped themselves around her neck, choking the life out of her. She tensed up instinctively.

Sensing her tension, the hands stroke her sides tenderly and a pair of lips placed themselves on her neck, peppering it with little kisses.

Max blinked. And blinked again.

It’s been a year since she had someone in bed with her, and even longer since someone woke her up so lovingly.

She thought she was still in a dream. Until she heard a soft hum behind her and felt the weight shifted on the bed.

“Morning….”

Max turned over slowly, her attention was immediately captivated by a beautiful, sleepy face, half-lidded green eyes blinking and looking at Max.

How did Victoria still looked so flawless after a night’s sleep was beyond Max. Max was sure she had bed hair and probably bad morning breath too.

Victoria leaned over to give her a kiss on her lips, then withdrew sheepishly.

“Oops, I hope I don’t have morning breath.” Victoria actually looked kind of shy.

Max instinctively reached over to her bedside table where her camera was, wanting to capture this moment forever.

“What’re you doing?” Victoria shifted, suddenly feeling conscious at the camera lens pointing straight at her.

“Capturing you at your most beautiful moment.” Max clicked the shutter without waiting for Victoria to react. Victoria reached over, trying to snatch the camera out of her hand.

“Don’t. I’m so ugly now.”

Max leaned over to press her lips onto Victoria’s. “No, Tori. You’re so beautiful.” She kissed her again to prove her point.

Max then took the instant photo from her Polaroid camera and gave it a shake.

Max had captured the precise moment of Victoria looking shy and nonplussed and surprised all at once.

It's perfect.

“Look at how beautiful you are? This is a keeper.” Max smiled while Victoria buried her face in the nook of her neck, cheeks flushing pink.

“Can't believe you're still using an antique camera, hipster,” Victoria mumbled while settling comfortably between Max’s neck and shoulder.

“Gotta live up to my hipster name,” Max replied, wrapping her arms around Victoria’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

They closed their eyes and listened to each other’s breathing, breathing that sounded like waves lapping gently onto the shore.

Max felt like the ocean and Victoria was drowning in her embrace.

After a few minutes, Max opened her eyes as Victoria’s fingers drew circles on her skin. She giggled.

“Maxine...” Victoria broke the silence. “Now that we are both stone-cold sober. What is this? What are we?”

Max pressed her lips on the crown of Victoria’s head. “What do you want us to be?”

“I don’t know.” Victoria lifted her head up to look at Max, slightly flustered. “You just said it’s not going to be a one-night thing. So am I a fling? Friends with benefit? Fuck buddy?” Victoria sounded so unsure and anxious, her insecurity seeping out again.

Max just looked into her eyes, trying to understand why such a wonderful woman can be so insecure. “I like you, Tori. A lot. And I want us to try and see if we can be more than just friends.”

Victoria felt her face burning at Max’s confession. It’s been so long since anyone had said that to her, she almost couldn’t believe her ears. “I like you too, Maxine. In fact, I think I’ve liked you since Blackwell days. I just don’t know how to sort my feelings out at that time. I didn’t want to accept that I may be gay, so I tried to suppress and ignore how I felt…”

“By making fun of me?” Max asked with a smirk on her face.

“Argh! Sorry.” Victoria crinkled her nose and made a face. “I thought if I put you down, you might hate me and in turn, I might hate you too. Childish, I know.”

Victoria rested her head on Max’s bare breasts, listening to her heartbeat. “But when I lost my leg and was hospitalized for months, my thoughts kept coming back to you. I’d seen the names of those who passed on from the storm so I knew you were alive. I kept hoping and wishing you would come visit me in the hospital, which was stupid because we weren’t even friends.”

Victoria sighed, her hand caressing Max’s abs mindlessly, drawing a giggle from Max. “I only knew you left Arcadia Bay when I was discharged. No one knew where you went. Not even Katie Bunny. Not gonna lie but I became good friends with Katie because I thought she would know where you went. In the end, no one had a clue. I never thought I’d see you again, to be honest.”

Max brushed her fingers through Victoria’s blonde hair, patting her while listening quietly, deep in thoughts. “How did you cope after the storm… you know, after everything” Max asked cautiously.

Victoria snuggled closer to Max, her fingers coming up to Max’s breasts to dot every freckle on her chest. Max found all these little actions that Victoria made endearing. She would never have imagined that the mean girl from her high school would be so affectionate behind closed doors.

“It's certainly tough at first. I felt like people are all staring at me like I was some kind of freak. And you know what my reputation was like in Blackwell. I was so certain people would just laugh at me and gossip behind my back,” Victoria paused like she was recalling a distant memory.

“But people started showing up in the hospital to give me support. Katie even brought her bible study group to pray for me, even after everything, after how I treated her. I think it really made me want to be a better version of myself.”

Max hummed, still stroking her head affectionately. “Kate is amazing. I’m so happy to know she’s blissfully married now.”

Victoria grinned with pride. “I introduced Jacob to Katie. He was my physiotherapist my dad hired to help me through my disability. Amazing guy.”

“Your parents must be devastated when they knew about your accident.”

“You know what, Maxine? In retrospect, this accident is kinda like a blessing in disguise. My parents flew back from Milan the minute they knew about my accident. They never left my side and made sure I’ve everything I need the whole time. That was like the most time I’d ever spent with my parents since I was a kid.”

Max laid a kiss on Victoria’s forehead again, fingers raking gently down her back, eliciting a contented sigh from her.

“To tell you honestly, I was really surprised when Kate told me how much you helped Arcadia Bay after the storm. It’s so unlike the Victoria Chase I knew. But now, I can understand why.” Max uttered softly.

Max felt a tinge of regret not being there for Victoria at the lowest point of her life. Seeing Victoria blossomed into such a strong and amazing woman, Max kind of wished that she was there to witness it all.

So she was really glad that Kate had asked her back to Arcadia Bay to attend the charity ball. To reconnect with Victoria, to get to know her better, to perhaps even start a new life chapter with her made this trip totally worth it.

Maybe she was also ready to face the music that she’d been running away from for the past 10 years.

“I’ve the resources to help Arcadia Bay, so I did what I can. Everyone chipped in to help in ways they can. For the first time, I actually feel proud to be part of this small, sleepy town.” Victoria said that with so much pride that Max actually felt guilty for not being there to lend a helping hand.

As if reading her mind, Victoria lifted her head to plant a kiss on Max’s lips. “You’re here to help now, and that’s all that matters. Better late than never, baby.”

Max widened her eyes and chuckled. “Baby? So you are giving me pet names now?”

“Baby, sweetie, honey boo, _my preciousss_. I can call you whatever the fuck I want, Maxine. You’ve a problem with that, girlfriend?” Victoria blushed as she said that, but her voice never once wavered.

Max moved on top of Victoria to straddle her, eyes twinkling with desire and affection. “You can call me whatever you want, Tori dearie, as long as you scream it out loud later,” Max whispered in a deep and husky voice.

Victoria wanted to say more, wanted to protest, wanted to gain back whatever bit of control she could out of the situation but her mouth was now occupied by a hungry tongue and the only sound she could make was a loud moan.

Max loved to dominate in the bedroom and it's exhilarating. Victoria closed her eyes and submitted herself completely.

 

 

Before meeting Victoria, Max couldn’t wait to board a plane and leave Arcadia Bay to go back to Singapore. To go back to her routine of being a photographer capturing the many faces of Southeast Asia. Singapore was a good base for that - an English speaking metropolis with great connectivity to the region and the world.

Anything to forget the wretched week of October 2013.

Now, Max was calling her airline to put her return ticket on hold and rescheduling her work commitments. Was it for Victoria? Max was not sure. She was eager to see where this relationship would take them.

More importantly, Max wanted to give back to the town she grew up in. Even if Chloe was no longer here with her and this town still scared her more than she dared to admit.

But seeing Victoria, a victim of the storm, rolling up her sleeves to get Arcadia Bay out of the shambles, and seeing Kate devoting the past 10 years of her life working with her high school bully to help people affected by the storm that Max created, Max thought she was definitely responsible to do more for the people of Arcadia Bay.

Standing once again at the stone monument in front of Blackwell Academy, Max wondered if she was finally ready to face the music. She took a shaky step forward, heart pumping faster by the second. Forcing herself to look at the names, but her eyes inevitably landed on the doe sculpture instead.

_You are such a coward, Max Caulfield. After all these years, you’re still such a coward._

She frowned and her eyes trailed down —

“Maxine!”

Max jumped, surprised by a sudden call of her name. She turned to see Victoria walking towards her with confident strides. She was wearing a prosthetic leg instead of her running blade.

Victoria had returned home to change for the charity ball and they were supposed to meet at the courtyard of Blackwell Academy so that they could go to the ball together, as each other’s date. Max was early again. Maybe Victoria was a bad good influence on her.

Looking at her date, Max almost forgot to breathe. Victoria was wearing an elegant off-shoulder cobalt blue gown, with a beautiful diamond necklace hanging on her neck. She had heavier makeup on than the previous day, and this time, she had ruby red lipstick on.

Victoria looked absolutely stunning.

Max just stared stupidly at Victoria, mouth gaping like a goldfish.

“Hello, Earth to Maxine.” Victoria nudged Max gently.

“Sorry, I’m just... I’m totally mesmerized by you, Tori. You are so gorgeous.” Max said, reaching over to hold Victoria’s hand. Max was suddenly conscious of the simple black dress that she was wearing to the charity ball.

Was she underdressed?

Was she going to disgrace Victoria with her terrible fashion sense?

“You’re not too bad yourself, hipster.” Victoria pulled Max into her embrace, before planting a kiss on her lips.

Max could feel her face heat up. She was not used to showing affection publicly, especially after staying in Asia for the past few years where homosexuality was still a taboo in some places. Being able to kiss her date openly felt really nice.

“I told you to call me when you reached Blackwell. You’re my beautiful date tonight and I want everyone to see you with me when we step into the ball later.” Victoria said proudly.

Max smiled. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

Victoria and Max walked to the gym together, hand in hand. They stopped at the reception table and Max half expected Courtney to be there manning the table like she always did for many of the Vortex parties registration.

Then Max remembered Courtney’s demise and she clenched her hand tightly, squeezing Victoria’s hand.

“You alright, Maxine?” Victoria looked at her with a face of concern.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just… just thought of someone.” Max omitted Courtney’s name, not wanting Victoria to remember that horrible accident.

Victoria gave Max’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, I’m here. You’re okay.”

They stepped into the gym and Max just stared in awe.

The gym had been transformed into a beautiful ballroom with pearl white and tiffany blue drapes. The aisle was elegantly decorated with ivory white mini calla lilies and light pink peonies. There was a stage with a podium, and the backdrop was this LED wall that showed the words “Charity Ball in Commemoration of the Tenth Anniversary of Storm Ingrid”.

Was this really the school gym of Blackwell?

“Victoria!” Someone called from behind, giving Victoria a friendly hug. “So good to see you again! How’ve you been?”

The guy turned to face Max.

“Holy shit! Is this who I think it is?” Max could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to think of her name.

Max found him familiar but could not recognize him.

“Yup, it’s Max. You’ve not forgotten her name, have you, Hayden?”

Oh yes, Hayden Jones. Stoner Hayden of the Vortex Club. Max recalled he was a pretty friendly guy. Always high but friendly.

“Hey, Max!” Hayden stepped forward with hands outstretched, wanting to give her a hug, but Max instinctively took a step back and held her hand out instead.

What could she say. Awkward Max was awkward. Blackwell always has that effect on her, especially when faced with her classmates of that dreaded past. It was difficult for Max to open up like a socially functional adult.

Hayden looked slightly embarrassed by her reaction but took her hand graciously to shake it.

“Mad Max! Great to see you here! It’s been…” Hayden paused to count for a second or two but gave up. “Too long!”

“Max’s photos are on auction today. Be sure to support her.” Victoria was beaming.

“Good to know that at least one of us has become an accomplished photographer from that jackass’s class.” Hayden laughed heartily at his own comment.

Max just smiled, not knowing how to continue this conversation. She really did not want to be reminded of that asshole.

Sensing Max’s uneasiness, Victoria cut in to stop the conversation. “Alright, we gotta get to our seats. Talk later.”

Hayden obliged and left them alone.

Max found it amusing that Victoria still commanded that sense of respect and obedience from the ex-Vortex club members.

Victoria brought Max to the same table as Kate and her husband, to Max’s relief.

“Hey Katie Bunny, I’m leaving Max here with you. Going to check on the auction items.” Victoria leaned forward to give Max a kiss — ignoring an audible gasp from Kate — and left.

It took a while for Kate to compose herself, still shocked by what just happened in front of her.

“I see you’ve reacquainted yourself with Victoria,” Kate said, raising an eyebrow, lips curled up into a half smile.

Max couldn’t tell if Kate was happy for them or disturbed by the turn of events.

Maybe both.

“I guess what you said yesterday is true. Victoria _is_ a changed woman.” Max’s face flushed pink as she said that.

“She is, isn’t she? I supposed your meeting last night went really well.” Kate laughed playfully, while Jacob looked on, amused.

“I’m really happy for the both of you. I do hope that you are serious about her. Just… please be gentle with her heart.” Kate continued softly but firmly “V has not exactly been lucky in love and she needs someone who’s able to love her for who she is, imperfection and all.”

Seeing Kate voicing her concern for Victoria actually brought a smile to Max’s face. Victoria might have lost a good friend to the storm but she gained a good sister because of it too. To see Kate so fiercely concern for Victoria really reminded Max of how much had changed these past 10 years.

“I will, Kate. I am serious about her and I do intend to try my darnest to make this work.” Max replied with conviction.

Kate nodded, pleased with her answer.

“Max? Max Caulfield?” Someone had taken a seat at the same table as Kate and Max, and recognizing Max.

Max recognized her immediately. “Taylor?”

Taylor Christensen moved to the seat beside Max.

“Girl! It’s been so long! Where have you been?” Taylor asked excitedly while giving Max a friendly hug. More prepared than the earlier encounter with Hayden, Max returned the hug readily.

“I’m based in Asia now. How about you? How have you been?”

Max couldn’t help but noticed the burn scar tissues on Taylor’s arms. Some were covered by a phoenix tattoo on her left forearm, but the ones on her right were visible. The scars weren’t exactly obvious — there seemed to be skin graft over the scars — but Max was a photographer and it was her job to be observant.

Taylor seemed to have noticed her staring because she lifted up her arms and said, “The scars were from the storm, in case you’re wondering.”

Max inhaled sharply, both from embarrassment for getting caught staring rudely at Taylor’s scars, and from guilt after knowing how she got the scars.

“Storm Ingrid kind of smashed Vic’s car when we were trying to get to somewhere safe. My arms were burnt in that accident. Fucking hurts like hell.”

Max frowned, creases forming deeply between her brows.

_Oh no._

_Oh no!_

_Fuck!_

Max could feel her chest tightened and a lump of anxiety rushing to her throat, threatening to spill out from her mouth.

_You did this. You did this. I did this!_

Max’s head started to spin, as she drowned in all the voices again.

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

_It’s all my fucking fault!_

“But I survived through all that…” Taylor’s voice was gentle as she gave Max’s hand a light touch.

And the voices in her head immediately dissipated.

“Now I am working at a nonprofit organization to help burn victims, since, y’know, I’m a survivor.”

Max nodded, fighting back her tears.

“I was just in India last month. There’s a women aid center in Mumbai that helps domestically abused women. Many of these poor women were burnt by acid thrown on their faces by their husbands or ex-es. So I was there to help them out.” Taylor explained with enthusiasm and passion.

It was easy to tell that Taylor truly enjoyed her job. Max was glad and happy for her.

“Enough about me. I heard you’re Vic’s date for tonight?” Taylor asked with the same enthusiasm and passion.

Max just smiled, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Taylor laughed and placed her arm around Max’s shoulder.

“Y’know, Vic always have a thing for you back in Blackwell. Her obsession towards you and your works was something Court and I always talked about. We kinda always suspected she had a crush on you. She refused to admit it, of course. I’m so glad Vic is no longer in denial.”

“Who’s in denial, babe?” Another person had joined in the conversation, sitting next to Taylor.

The guy greeted Kate and Jacob, before placing his arm around Taylor’s waist, giving her a sweet smile.

“Remember I told you before that Vic was always picking on Max in high school, even though she really loved her works in photography? I always suspected that Vic is carrying a torch for Max.” Taylor explained animatedly to the guy beside her.

Max glanced over Taylor to take a good look at him.

He was wearing a navy blue blazer with small, white polka dots; a white T-shirt underneath the blazer and a blue, ripped jeans. Peeking under his sleeves which he had folded up to his elbow, was a matching phoenix tattoo with Taylor.

 _‘Taylor’s beau was pretty hot.’_ Max thought to herself.

“Turns out, I’m right! Victoria does have a crush on Max and they are each other’s date for tonight!”

“Wait. You mean, _that’s_ Max?” The guy looked over and his face lighted up. “Jesus, Max! It’s great to see you! I couldn’t recognize you at all!”

Max looked at him, totally confused.

Who’s this?

“Wow! Looks like you don’t recognize me too. I’m Dan! Daniel DaCosta.”

Max widened her eyes in shock. She could almost feel her brain explode with this revelation.

This was Daniel DaCosta? That Daniel that was bullied and shoved into lockers by Vortex Club members on a daily basis? Gone was that baby fats he had on his face. In fact, he looked ripped under his blazer and T-shirt.

“Y- You… You looked…”

“Different?” Daniel completed her sentence for her, laughing. “I think Storm Ingrid was a wake-up call for me. Made me realized that life’s too short. I need to be bolder and be willing to seize the day because you never know when you’re gonna die. _Carpe diem!_ ”

“Danny certainly did that. He visited me and Vic regularly when we were in the hospital, drawing us wonderful pictures to keep our spirits up. Before I knew it, he’d become my boyfriend!” Taylor replied blissfully, wrapping her arm around Daniel’s arm.

“Fiancé.” Dan corrected her, giving her an equally blissful smile.

Max just stared in awe. She knew it’s rude, but she couldn’t help it.

“Wowser,” she finally managed to push a word out of her mouth.

Taylor and Daniel? Max would have never imagined them being together when she was in Blackwell.

Life is strange.

“I heard your photographs will be on auction tonight. Can't wait to see them. You always have a good eye for photography in high school. Probably the most talented of us all.” Daniel leaned in and whispered, “Don't tell Victoria I said that.”

“Th-thanks,” Max replied. “Victoria’s photos are great too. It’s a pity she never submit her photos for the auction.”

“Vic’s more of a businesswoman now,” Taylor added while taking a sip of her red wine. “Look at how successful these fundraisers are. Photography is just a hobby to her nowadays.”

Max looked around and realized that the gym was now filled with people. Some of them looked like the rich and famous you would see on a magazine, which was a feat in itself since Arcadia Bay was practically the armpit of Oregon.

She actually felt a sense of pride knowing that Victoria had managed to turn things around for this little town after the storm.

“Vicky is wonderful gallery owner too. Thanks to her, I managed to debut my paintings successfully at the Chase Space.” Daniel chipped in.

“Her photos are still great though. She displays them once in a while in the Chase Space under a pseudonym.” Taylor continued. “She didn’t want people to like or hate her works just because it’s by her, y’know, since she’s a Chase and she’s disabled. She wants people to like or hate her works for its quality, so she always exhibits her works under a pseudonym.”

Max listened attentively. She didn’t even know that Victoria was still pursuing photography, didn’t know that Victoria was such a great businesswoman, and she certainly didn’t know that Victoria had become such a well-respected woman in Arcadia Bay.

There was so much that Max Caulfield did not know about Victoria Chase, but all that was about to change, starting today.

“Let you in on a secret, Max. Vic does have her photograph up for auction. It’s submitted under a pseudonym though, together with a few items she donated from the Chase Space. I won’t tell you which one it is. Let’s see if you’re able to tell which is hers.”

“I have three paintings up for auction too. You can find it under my name — I don’t use pseudonyms.” Daniel chuckled. “Do support if you like what you see.”

Daniel flashed her a charming smile.

Max couldn’t wrap her head around this. What happened to the Daniel she knew in high school? That chubby, shy, socially awkward boy who find it even hard to talk to _her_ , the other socially awkward girl in high school.

Now, Daniel was rocking a new personality that she found extremely charming.

10 years and a disaster could really change a person.

“He mainly paints Taylor nowadays, so it's rare to have a painting of Daniel DaCosta that ain't on Taylor. The ones on auction tonight are a steal. There are quite a number of people eyeing those paintings.”

Victoria explained as she returned to her seat, signaling Taylor to clear the seat beside Max for her. Taylor gave her a mischievous snigger before vacating the seat for Victoria to sit next to her date.

“Auction has already started. Take a look at your Blackwell Foundation app. There’s an online bidding system in it. Your photographs are getting quite the attention, Max.” Victoria showed Max the bidding system for her photographs and she was pleasantly surprised to see how much people are bidding for them.

Scrolling through the auction page, a picture caught Max’s eyes.

A photograph of Arcadia Bay, caught during the golden hour, taken from the cliff where the lighthouse was.

Titled ‘ _A New Dawn’_ by N.P. Wagner.

Max loved the color and how the golden sky juxtaposed against the grey town and the green woods of Arcadia Bay. She opened up her bidding system to put in her bid, with Victoria looking over her shoulder.

“You like that photo?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful. You know the photographer?”

“Kinda,” Victoria replied with a smirk.

Before Max could ask further, the lights dimmed and the charity dinner started.

As the emcee opened the event with an appreciation speech to the sponsors and donors, Max took a good look around to see if she could recognize any familiar faces from high school.

A woman sitting at the next table looked vaguely familiar, with long black hair and hipster looking glasses on her face. It took her a while to recognize who she was.

“That’s Brooke, isn’t it?” Max leaned over to asked Victoria. Victoria instinctively gave Max a peck on her cheek.

“Yeah, it’s Brooke Scott and that's her boyfriend on her right. Steph Gingrich is also sitting at that table.”

“Steph who?”

“Oh, right. Forgot you came into Blackwell in the senior year. She's the queen dyke of Blackwell. Openly gay and not afraid to show it. I admired her for both her courage and stupidity at that time.” Victoria said while holding Max’s hand.

“She's into geeky stuff too, I bet you'll like her. I think your ex wife knew her too.” Victoria actually felt a mild sense of satisfaction emphasizing the word ‘ex wife’ to Max.

“That's her wife next to her.” Victoria pointed to a long hair brunette beside Steph.

Chloe never mentioned her time in Blackwell to Max. Too many memories of Rachel Amber. Max understood, but always thought it was a pity she never knew Chloe and that part of her life.

“Luke Parker is on the table to our left. You remember him? He’s quite cute but he’s always so grouchy. Nate and the jocks liked to mess around with him. I think he hates the Vortex Club members even until now.” Victoria said while shaking her head.

“He seldom attends any events held by the Blackwell Foundation but I got Katie to call him and he came. Katie is like my best PR woman for Blackwell Foundation. She even got you to come.”

Max nodded in response.

She remembered Luke. He’s a quiet guy that kept mostly to himself. She remembered seeing him at the End of the World Vortex Party being grumpy and unhappy about Nathan. She wondered how Luke felt when he found out about the demise of Nathan.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Charity Ball in Commemoration of the Tenth Anniversary of Storm Ingrid.”

A familiar voice spoke on stage, catching Max’s attention.

“My name is Juliet Watson, an alumnus of the Blackwell Academy.”

Oh, that’s Juliet! She looked different. Her hair was now shorter at shoulder length and she had put on a bit of weight, but she still looked radiant and beautiful tonight.

“In commemoration of the tenth anniversary of Storm Ingrid, the Blackwell Foundation has set up a new bursary fund for the students of Blackwell Academy in need of financial aid. The new bursary is named Dana Ward Bursary Fund, in memory of the alumnus of Blackwell Academy, Dana Ward.”

Max widened her eyes in surprise. Dana had a bursary named after her?

She had a bad feeling about this.

“Dana is a hero in Storm Ingrid. She is also my best friend, my good sister, my partner in crime.” Juliet paused and bit down hard on her lip.

“Dana Ward was a cheerleader in Blackwell and a well-liked student who was kind and friendly, and always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need. It is no wonder that Dana stayed behind in the dormitory when Storm Ingrid struck, to help evacuate the students staying in the dormitory.”

Oh no. Max knew where this was heading. Her palms started sweating.

Sensing her anxiousness, Victoria tightened her grip on Max’s hand, never once letting her go.

“It was because of Dana’s effort that many of the students staying in the dormitory got evacuated safely before the building collapsed.”

Max’s vision began to blur as tears started to form in her eyes.

_No.., not Dana... my dear, dear Dana…_

“Unfortunately, Dana wasn't able to get out of the building in time and was hit by fallen rubble. She passed on surrounded by loving family and friends.”

Tears rolled down Max’s cheeks. Dana was Max’s closest friend after Kate. It hurt her so much, so much to learn that Dana died in the storm.

“In memory of Dana Ward’s courage and bravery, the new bursary by the Blackwell Foundation has been named after her. A portion of the proceeds from the charity auction will be going into Dana Ward Bursary Fund to help the students of Blackwell. We encourage you to bid and donate generously to our cause. Thank you for your support!”

Victoria took out a piece of napkin and wiped Max’s tears on her face.

“It’s okay, baby. Let it out. But don’t ever think this is your fault because it isn’t. We’re okay. We’ve moved on. You should too.” Victoria coaxed gently as Max sobbed.

Noticing that Max was crying from hearing Juliet’s speech, Kate wrapped her hand around her shoulder, silently giving Max the support she needed.

Love.

Max felt so much love. The love that Victoria and Kate showed her, the love that the Blackwell alumni had for Arcadia Bay put her to shame.

Max wiped her tears. This trip back to Arcadia Bay had cemented her resolve to help this town and Blackwell Academy in whatever ways she could.

A redemption for running away all these years.

The night went on smoothly with no more tears. Mainly because the rest of the speeches were boring as hell by sponsors and socialites.

The auction ended with Daniel’s painting bringing in the highest bid amount, and Max’s photograph close behind.

Max was disappointed that she did not win the auction for the photograph ‘ _A New Dawn’_ but wasn’t too surprised by it. There were a lot of rich folks tonight, thanks to Victoria’s marketing effort, and she wouldn’t be able to outbid these people.

“You really like that photograph?” Victoria asked after the results of the auction was announced.

“It’s a beautiful piece. Most importantly, it captured the essence of what Arcadia Bay is after the storm. I just wished I could have that piece as a reminder to myself to never forget this town.” Max sighed in disappointment.

“Well, if you like it so much, I’ll have the photograph sent to you tomorrow.”

“What?”

Victoria smiled. “That’s my photo. I still have the original copy.”

“You are N.P. Wagner?” Max was surprised that Victoria’s pseudonym was so similar to hers.

“Yup. It’s a tribute to Nathan Prescott and Courtney Wagner. I always use this when I exhibit my works, to remind myself never forget.”

Max gave Victoria a kiss on her lips before lying on her shoulder. “That’s beautiful, Tori. That’s beautiful.”

At that moment, the lights dimmed and slow music started playing.

Kate and Jacob, Taylor and Daniel left their seats and went to the dance floor to finish the night romancing their respective partners.

“Shall we?” Victoria asked, holding her hand out to Max.

“B-but I- I don’t know how to dance.” Max shook her head, face blushing.

“Don’t worry, I will guide you” Victoria said, holding Max’s hand and giving her the most beautiful smile Max had ever seen. “I may be a one-legged pirate, but I am a pretty good dancer.” Victoria gave Max a wink.

Max was still showing some resistance when the guitar strummed through the speakers.

_Wise men say…_

“Oh! I love this song.” Max stopped her resistance and whispered.

“ _Only fools rush in,_ ” Victoria sang as she led Max gently onto the dance floor.

“ _But I can't help falling in love with you._ ” And the two became a duet.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

Victoria placed one hand on Max’s waist and held her other hand, guiding Max to sway with the music.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

“ _Darling, so it goes,_ ” Victoria sang, pressing her forehead onto Max’s

“ _Some things, are meant to be._ ” Max sang back, breath hot on Victoria’s lips.

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too,_ ” The pair sang as Max interlinked Victoria’s fingers with hers. “ _For I can't help falling in love with you._ ”

This was a beginning of a new life. A life Max had never dared to dream.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

Indeed, perhaps some things were meant to be.

If Victoria had not seen Max’s work and gotten her contact from the gallery she exhibited her photographs, if Kate had not reached out to her and convinced her to come back, Max would still be in Singapore, never reaching a closure for that episode of her life.

But she thinks she is ready now.

With the help of Victoria, of Kate and everyone here tonight.

She was ready to move on.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

And she was ready to take the hand of this wonderful woman, into a brand new future.

Who knew what laid ahead of them both.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

But Max knew she was ready to explore her future with Victoria, hand in hand.

“ _For I can't help falling in love with you._ ” They both sang together and gazed into each other’s eyes.

Blue melding into green.

 

Max stood in front of the stone monument once more but this time with Victoria by her side, holding her hand. Max looked down at the names on the plague and memorized the names to heart.

_In Memory of the Blackwell Students who fell in Storm Ingrid 2013_

_Alyssa Anderson_

_Courtney Wagner_

_Dana Ward_

_Evan Harris_

_Jasmin Ortega_

_Jason Romero_

_Justin Williams_

_Logan Robertson_

_Nathan Prescott_

_River Steadman_

_Warren Graham_

_Zachary Riggins_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected. I was traveling last month and thought I could finish writing this on the go. In the end, procrastination is my old friend.
> 
> We finally came to the final chapter of Unbreakable. Max finally got the closure she needed after a decade, and a new life awaits.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.  
> Thank you for reading and thanks for your support!
> 
> The song at the end is Can't Help Falling in Love with You, Fleet Foxes version.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a chat I had with UnhallowedDei, so a big shout-out to him.  
> This is a pretty different take on the Post-Bae ending. There is no teenage fluff, no happily ever after, no riding off into the sunset because life is hard (and no one understands).  
> Hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this


End file.
